Stephen Treats Toni Better
by Yuna Yami Mouto
Summary: Fem!Tony AU. Different first meeting starts before CACW. Stephen's been in love with Toni almost since they met but she's with Steve. Here are Stephen's thoughts on the matter and let's all hope for a happy ending.


**Stephen Treats Toni Better**

**Summary: Fem!Tony AU. Different first meeting starts before CACW. Stephen's been in love with Toni almost since they met but she's with Steve. Here are Stephen's thoughts on the matter and let's all hope for a happy ending.**

Doctor Stephen Vincent Strange, brilliant genius of a neurosurgeon and the current Sorcerer Supreme of Earth, will never admit it, not even under the worst of tortures, but he was glaring daggers at one Steven Grant Rodgers, AKA Captain America, from across the room for the better part of the evening and the blond super soldier was oblivious to it, which only ticked him off more. It's not everyday you glare at your best friend's boyfriend out of jealousy for not being said boyfriend, unless your name is Doctor Stephen Strange, because that was practically his daily ritual by now. Or at least it is every time he came to the Avengers Compound in upstate New York.

The cause of his jealousy was casually chatting it up with the man she considered her older brother about the changes she was going to make to Rhodey's - James insisted, since said 'little sister' had threatened to legally rename him if he introduces himself as anything else and knowing her, she'd stay true to that threat - War Machine (_not_ Iron Patriot, thank you very much Mr President and go fuck yourself) suit and the Lieutenant Corporal could only either roll his eyes fondly or make suggestions at this point, since she was on the roll. Nothing would be out of place in this scene if only the beautiful Antonia 'Toni' Stark wasn't sitting in Roger's _lap_ with his hands holding her steady around the waste. Jealousy burned through him like fire every time the blond pinched or tickled her sides, making her squirm or giggle, wishing it were him and knowing his shaking fingers probably couldn't properly manage either action. It frustrated him but it was nothing in comparison to having to watch what was probably the love of his life be with someone else.

Worst part was, he had fallen for her despite knowing this from the start.

When he met Stark, their egos and controlling natures immediately clashed, resulting in a battle of witty comments that had had Fury snapping at them both. The super secret director of New SHIELD had been researching the activities of Kamar-Taj and its sorcerers, but couldn't seem to pin them down, despite all of New SHIELD's scientists and high tech equipment. What did he do, you may ask, to finally track down the Masters of the Mystic Arts? Simple. He called in Toni Stark, Iron Maiden, and it took her a week to fish them out, so she, Fury, Rogers and Maximoff came to meet the Sorcerer Supreme in the New York Sanctum Sanctorum in person. Rogers and Maximoff stayed quiet, though the Scarlet Witch showed great interest in learning more about her powers and didn't take it very well when either Stephen or Wong turned her down and explained why, but it's not as if either sorcerer cared. Stark was the only one to have made an impression on them and Stephen secretly delighted in having a verbal sparring partner that could keep up with his wits.

The annoyed look they both shot at Fury for interrupting them with the accompanying snide comment that they delivered at the exact same time had had the one eyed man _horrified_ and cursing at the universe for creating _two_ sarcastic assholes while Toni and Stephen just exchanged a look, silently debating whether this was a start of a beautiful friendship. It was and now, almost an entire year later, Stephen was helplessly in love with the best friend he had ever had while she dated someone else. Judging from what he'd overheard Romanoff commenting to Wilson once, despite their fallout during the Ultron debacle, Rogers was planning to put a ring on it soon and Stephen's heart hurt worse than if he needed a transplant. Still, Rogers seemed to make Toni happy and that's all that truly mattered to Stephen, despite him thinking that the Avengers as a whole were _toxic_ to his secret beloved. It didn't comfort him at all that Rhodey, Harold 'Happy' Hogan and the famous Virginia 'Pepper' Potts all agreed with him on this. That didn't bode well for Toni.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the subject of said thoughts suddenly cuddled up to him, clinging to him like he was a teddy bear. "What's up, Doc?" She snickered as if she could _feel_ him roll his eyes at the Bugs Bunny reference even though his chin was resting on her head even as he wrapped an arm around her. Toni was a secret cuddle monster with those she felt at absolute ease with. As far as he knew, the count of people in her _whole_ life that fit that description could be counted on two hands, and that was only because of one Harley Keener - and interesting young teen, that one - the young Vision whom was birthed from JARVIS and was practically her kid and, the newest addition of all, himself. It made him quite proud and all warm and fuzzy inside. Though it didn't help his infatuation at all. "You look kinda troubled. Should I be worried?"

Their relationship had in truth started off as a professional courtesy, but Toni being Toni had kept coming to the Sanctum with tons of food for the sorcerers, saying they shouldn't worry about anything than threats to Earth of the mystical kind. She wouldn't let them return the food, even when they portal it back to the Tower or the Compound, she'd just deliver it back by herself and her army of suits. Stephen eventually gave in and Wong was all the happier for it. Being a secret sorcerer protecting the Earth doesn't exactly pay well. And since Toni was always around, the two of them started talking, science and magic, medicine and mechanics and even their tastes in music and art and movies and so on and so forth. Still, it took them a couple of months before it became a _real_ friendship. Up until that point, their main discussions were threats, mystic or not, and ways to put a stop to them. Rogers and Fury were both pissed Stephen or any of his fellow sorcerers refused to become full time Avengers, but Toni supported the idea of them being independent and it was ultimately her opinion that truly mattered to Stephen and anyone else from Kamar-Taj. She _was_ the one who managed to track them down, after all. She would be a dangerous enemy. Either way, they used to come to each other to bounce off ideas on how to deal with this threat or the other and so they both knew that when the other was worried, it meant there was trouble.

"No, it's nothing. Just thinking."

She arched an eyebrow at that, clearly not believing him. "Oh? So there is no particular reason you've been glaring daggers at Steve almost the entire time, right?"

_'Damn it. I was hoping nobody noticed.'_ Still, he should have expected it to be her. She may have played an 'oblivious playgirl' most of her life, but she was far from it. She was just too good of an actress for anyone to notice until she revealed it herself. It was a good defense mechanism. "It's nothing, really." When she still didn't look convinced, Stephen sighed and decided to just tell the truth. Or at least a part of it.

_I won't lie to you__  
__I know he's just not right for you_

"It's just that ... I don't like Rogers." At her encouraging and patient look, he continued. "There's just something ... _off_ about him, ever since I know him. I don't think you should continue seeing him, Toni. I fear he might end up hurting you and I don't want to see you in pain."

"That's really sweet of you, Stephen," she pulled away, much to his displeasure, to smile at him, brown eyes warm. He had to fight off a blush and concentrate on his breathing to slow down his heart rate. It wouldn't do to give away his emotions so easily. She must never know as long as she was happy with someone else. "But you don't need to worry. Outside of battle, Steve is harmless.

"And what if you somehow ended up in battle against him? It's kind of happened before, you being on the receiving end of his shield." He still hadn't forgotten about that, nor will he ever. Rogers didn't deserve to be forgiven for turning his strength against someone who can't fight back on equal footing until she puts on the suit. Toni had told him all about how much Rogers was ready to do to stop Vision's 'birth'. He knew about how bad off the two of them had started. Rogers had thrown down the gauntlet once before, who was to say he won't again. Stephen only hoped it was paranoia and his jealousy talking and not a premonition.

Toni's smile immediately disappeared, apparently thinking along the same lines as Stephen had. "I won't. Not again. After everything we've been through, we have a new appreciation for each other. I think we both know now how much we mean to each other. I'm not big on fate and especially not on soulmates, but I think this might actually be it. We belong together."

_And you can tell me if I'm off__  
__But I see it on your face__  
__When you say that he's the one that you want_

Stephen did his best to ignore how painfully his hear clenched, instead focusing on the conversation. His own feelings didn't matter at this point. Only Toni mattered.

"Can you really look yourself in the mirror and say that with a straight face? I know we may not have known each other for an awfully long time, Toni, but you're similar enough to me for me to be able to call you out on things like this."

Toni didn't say anything, instead just returning to cuddling the hell out of Stephen, as though it's meant to be punishment. Stephen definitely didn't mind _this_ kind of punishment. He just shut up and carded shaking fingers through her soft chestnut hair, humming in content when she snuggled closer, as though she wanted to sit in _his_ lap now. Not that he would mind _that_, either, but he could feel most of the room glaring at them and looked up, blue-green-gray eyes meeting jealous baby blue ones. It would seem Rogers was on the jealous side this time, but the only person's opinion that mattered in this room was contemplating the two cuddled up geniuses and something in Rhodey's expression was approving. Stephen didn't dare get his hopes up, but it was too late. His heart will never stop hoping for Toni and neither will he.

At least he knows _Rhodey_ would approve.

00000

Stephen looked up from the spell book he was reading when he heard the front door slam opened and then closed, a frustrated yell echoing the halls of the Sanctum as petite feet stomped up towards the library on the second floor.

"Stephen! Where are you!? I need to scream and vent and your duty as my best friend and awesome hair and super science-magic bro is to listen!"

_'Well, at least it's not _me_ that's pissed her off,'_ the Sorcerer Supreme thought to himself as he put his book away and started heading towards the library doors to greet Toni, his Cloak levitating him down from the tallest bookshelf to the floor. It fluttered in excitement and whizzed away as soon as his feet touched the ground, wriggling around Toni like an over excited puppy as she stalked in. At least seeing it so genuinely happy to see her calmed the woman down and she just slumped in the nearest seat, not even freaking out at the cup of coffee that appeared before her, that's how used she was to him and his magic. It's a great deal of improvement in comparison to how she used to react due to exposure to Loki's and Maximoff's magic, though it might only be to him because she knew he wouldn't hurt her. That show of trust meant even more to him. "I'm all ears."

"Can you _believe_ what Steve did!?" Before he could say anything to that, she was already raving on, indicating it was probably a rhetorical question in the first place. "He tried to forbid me from seeing you again! I mean, what the fuck!? You're one of my closest and dearest friends and I'm supposed to stop seeing you because he's jealous of how close friends we are!?"

"He _what_!?" The man seethed and even the Cloak bristled. It really liked Toni, having picked up on its owner's feelings for her almost sooner than Stephen himself had. Neither of them liked the thought of Toni being out of their lives now that they knew her.

"I _know_! I was so fucking angry that I exploded at him about it! We fought for half an hour! I think our first neighbors heard us and they're at least a hundred miles away! And then Romanoff had the _gall_ to tell me it's _my_ fault! It's not like I was cheating on him! He never reacted that way to _Rhodey_ or _Happy_!" She seemed to be almost trembling in rage, hands clutching painfully tight around the cup that Stephen quickly reinforced with magic to prevent it from breaking in her hands and burning her with her own coffee. "Those fuckers dared bring up my 'disgraceful past'," she hissed out with air quotes, completely trusting Stephen to keep her cup perfectly levitated while she made hand gestures. "As if their ledgers aren't so red they need to invent a new shade for it! For fuck's sake, they're all _hypocrites_!"

_And you're spending all your time__  
__In this wrong situation__  
__And anytime you want it to stop_

Stephen didn't say anything, just letting her rave on and on until she finally ran out of insults and anger turned to simpering annoyance as her allnighters caught up to her and she fell asleep despite the coffee she had had, wrapped up in the Cloak as it pet her cheek to bring her into deeper slumber. Strange just sighed sadly, going over to pick her up and carry her into the guest room. Toni liked to stay the night if she got into a fight with any of the Avengers. Rogers seemed to always put all the blame on her, no matter who 'started it'. He couldn't understand how a man could take the side of someone _other_ than his girlfriend and this wasn't even a new after-Ultron development. It's just been escalating as of late. Toni deserved better than Rogers could give her.

_I know I can treat you better than he can__  
__And any girl like you deserves a gentleman_

Toni slumbered through the trip to the room and bed she had claimed as her own, face contentedly buried in Stephen's neck as he gently set her down and tucked her in. He let the Cloak stay with her, as removing it by now would no doubt wake her up from her much needed sleep, so he just wrote her a note with magic and went to his own room to get some sleep.

He did _not_ appreciate being woken up at midnight to a pounding on his front door and every magical alarm web shouting in his head that an intruder was trying to enter the Sanctum. The shouting wasn't helping and Stephen grew even angrier when he heard a yelp coming from down the hall where Toni must have been woken up by all the racket. Fuming, Strange shot up from his bed, magically changing his clothes and portaled down to the front door, wringing it open to see none other than Captain America, with his _shield_ but thank the Vinshati not his stupid uniform, standing with a fist raised to pound on his door with an angry expression on his face. He faltered when Strange glowered at him, his control over his magic slipping at the late hour, interrupted sleep and his sheer ire.

"_What_!?" The Sorcerer Supreme snarled, glaring at a highly uncomfortable Wilson and a non-pulsed Black Widow standing on the sidewalk. Then his glare returned to the culprit, the blond regaining some of his composure to gibe Stephen a glare of his own. After fighting Dormmamu, there wasn't much puny Rogers could do to intimidate the former neurosurgeon.

"Where's Toni?"

Stephen gave him a blank look. "Even if I _did_ know, do you honestly think I'd tell _you_, who obviously upset her-"

"I _knew_ it! So she _was_ here, if she still isn't! Toni! Stop being childish and come out!" Before Stephen could react, Rogers was trying to push past him, yelling over his shoulder into the Sanctum. The only one who descended the grand staircase was the Cloak of Levitation, looking ready to bash Rogers' thick skull against every hard surface available and Stephen was inclined to let it. Rogers glared at him when Stephen moved into his path to stop him from entering the Sanctum. "I know she's here, Strange. You obviously knew we had a disagreement-"

"Toni Stark leaves a person'presence only for one of two reasons: you either bored her to death or you angered/annoyed/upset her enough that she feared she'd sock you a good one in your pretty teeth with an Iron Maiden gauntlet. If she left the Compound, it was obviously to get away from _you_. Anyone who knows Toni well could tell you as much, Rogers, so get the fuck off my doorstep before I send you on a one way trip to the ark Dimension." And with that, Stephen slammed the door in the three Avengers' faces and soundproofed and spy-proofed the entire Sanctum so no more pesky Avengers can annoy its occupants.

_Tell me why are we wasting time__  
__On all your wasted crying_

_When you should be with me instead_

Toni was waiting for him in front of his room when he climbed back up, a painfully grateful look on her tired face. Stephen just sighed and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, completely platonic-like, before leading her back to her room. The Cloak stayed with her, guarding her window and 'glaring' down at the three Avengers trying to make their way into the Sanctum. Stephen watched the woman he loved for a moment as she got comfortable and sighed sadly. If he were in Rogers' place, he'd treat her like the treasure she is. He guessed he could understand the insecurity and the jealous, but the overpossessiveness was too much. Toni wasn't a thing to be possessed.

If only she could be with him instead ...

_I know I can treat you better__  
__Better than he can_

00000

Toni stayed the next couple of days with Stephen in Kamar-Taj before she needed to return to her busy life and she looked much better. She said it was like a vacation to her and that she'd wished it had lasted longer.

"I'll stop time for you  
The second you say you'd like me to," Stephen suggested and Toni had only laughed, thinking it was a joke. Stephen had smiled along even if he was dead serious. He'd so anything for her and she didn't even know it. Besides, stopping time wouldn't be hard, what with the Time Stone currently located in the Eye of Agamotto. It was the easiest and safest time magic he can preform. If she really wanted for time to stop so she'd have a longer time to rest, he'd do it for her in a heartbeat. Still, she left with a heartfelt hug that left Stephen blushing like mad with a silly grin on his face that Wong teased him relentlessly for.

Toni didn't contact him save for a few text messages in the following weeks and Stephen began wondering if he should worry. It was pretty unusual for them not to at least _talk_ for a little while every few days. When two whole months passed without any contact, Stephen was just about to call her when he received an emergency message from FRIDAY, Toni's Artificial Intelligence that helped her pilot her suit. What she told him left him feeling colder than the air in the Siberian bunker that he portaled into and his heart positively stopped and then _broke_ when he found his beloved. And then his blood was boiling with rage when he saw the scratched shield beside her prone body and the indent of it in her chest armor. Oh, Rogers was going to _die_.

But he couldn't focus on that at the moment. Toni needed him more than vengeance on Rogers. She was so beat up that he almost didn't recognize her at first glance. The Arc Reactor of the suit was smashed and the rest of it looked like she had fought an alien army again. Her face was bloodied and bruised and he shuddered to think about the rest of her, especially her already heavily scarred chest area. If he was any other doctor and she was any other patient, he'd say she was a lost cause because that Vibranium shield shaped indent was so _deep_ it should have killed her, yet, _somehow_, Toni was still breathing. She was a fighter. She won't let this get her down.

Stephen was painstakingly careful in removing the armor pieces from around her, one by one, not wanting to cause her more pain than she already had to be in. He had to set up a magical perimeter in order to keep them both warm unless he wanted them both to get hypothermia and he had to send heat directly into Iron Maiden's body to prevent her from getting frostbite. It took almost an hour - thank the Vinshati for FRIDAY, talking him through all the manual releases - before he could gather Toni's battered body in his arms and step through a portal, the Cloak already wrapped around her for warmth and comfort and holding her fragile rib-cage together just in case, Stephen sending all the pieces through a portal to the Tower, where FRIDAY was already sorting through them or trying to decide whether just to melt everything. Stephen left her to it, instead taking Toni to the medical bay, channeling magic into his hands as he began working on the damage Toni took. He hoped she will forgive him, but magic was necessary to save her life. She wasn't a fan even if she didn't mind his, but that didn't mean she _liked_ having magic used on her. Still, Stephen would rather have her angry at him than loose her altogether.

_'Please don't be angry with me for using magic to save your life,'_ he begged silently to the unconscious woman, not sure if he could take it to lose her from his life now that she'd made herself a central part of his heart. He never wanted to lose her, ever. He wasn't sure what happened beyond his greatest fear coming true: Toni ending up in a physical confrontation against Steve Rogers, the man she loved and was sure loved her just as much. Toni had trusted him not to hurt her and despite Stephen's distaste of the man due to his jealousy, Rogers hadn't seemed like an abusive man. Even if his feelings didn't seem as deep as Toni's, he had genuinely loved and cared for her from what Stephen had seen.

"What the hell happened?" He wondered out loud as he finally finished, completely exhausted, having to lean against the table. He was shaking from the exertion, but Toni was fine. She had a few more scars and the bruises will have to fade on their own since Stephen was at this point too tired to get rid of them with magic, but she was going to be just fine. _Physically_ at least. Mentally ...

"I can show you, Doctor Strange," FRIDAY offered, making the tired man start, turning blurry eyes up towards the ceiling despite knowing she wasn't exactly up there. Toni had berated him enough times for it to become a bit annoying. Stephen thought about the offer, whether it was an invasion of privacy, and decided to just say 'Fuck it'.

"Play it, FRIDAY." _'And let's both hope Toni doesn't kill us.'_

_I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing_

Toni, thankfully, didn't, though she didn't try to talk Stephen down from his murderous mood, either. Instead, she threw herself into the work on the Accords - the thing that somehow brought about this whole mess because Rogers disagreed without reading them and panicked about Barnes without letting Toni try to help or explain - turned all her other free time into focusing on Vision and young Spider-Man and seemed to barely have any time for herself. Strange decided to pretty much move into the Stark Tower after the second time FRIDAY called him about a panic attack or Toni passing out from lack of sleep or nutrition. It felt like she was skipping all the stages of grief and dealing with things on her own, in her specific Stark way, and that wasn't the smartest or healthiest choice, especially from someone who had just had a near death experience, like, days ago. She wouldn't stop, that much Stephen knew because Pepper and the others told him how Toni deals with her problems, but he at least manages to make her slow down a bit, which was apparently enough of a miracle. Stephen could relate. Christine and Wong both have to tell him to get some rest when he gets too involved in magic/neurosurgery. Maybe that's why he managed where no one else did?

Though, not even Stephen could slow her down when she got working on Iron Maiden armors. No one was allowed entry into her lab at that point. She wouldn't answer her phone or any messages and the workshop is on lock-down with even FRIDAY's access revoked so she can't let anyone in. She could _try_, but the firewalls put up for that were made so only JARVIS could bypass them and neither Vision nor FRIDAY were JARVIS. And if Stephen were to portal himself into her lab, she had threatened to shut him out of her life completely. If anyone else made that threat, Stephen wouldn't take them seriously, as he could find them with magic and immediately get to them in seconds. Only, this was Toni Stark. If there was _anyone_ who'd find a way to be untraceable or unreachable, it would be her. At this point, it would be _stupidly_ dangerous to get kicked out of her life. She was still trying to come to terms with the fact that Rogers chose his best friend over the woman he had apparently _proposed_ to in the weeks Toni was too busy to speak with Stephen. He wondered whether it would have been better or worse if he actually lived with the Avengers. Maybe he would have caught on to the subtle things Toni so desperately overlooked in order to keep the team together. He didn't like wondering whether he could have changed things had he been there for her.

_'Why did she never tell me about the Accords? Why hadn't she told me about the discontent among the Avengers? Why hadn't she called me to Germany?'_ Those were only some of the questions going through his mind as he watched her week after week as she struggled to be a good mentor to Peter Parker and tried to offer Vision comfort, even if he left in the end, to 'find himself'. She seemed to be pushing everyone away - FRIDAY told him she and Pepper had quite a falling out just days before the Accords were introduced to the Avengers and Toni was feeling guilty because of Rhodey's injury so she was trying to stay away - but, for some unfathomable reason, Stephen and the Cloak were still allowed in. He even got to meet her new little not-protégé, Peter, AKA Spider-Man! There had been some situation that ended in Toni offerring him New Avenger-ship, that he thought was some sort of test and he declined despite _always_ wanting to fight by his hero's side, which left Toni lacking what to tell the press in the press conference she had organized for the occasion.

Stephen had never been hugged so hard that all the air left his lungs in a rush, but he didn't mind. The laugh that escaped her was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard after being gone for so long. It was definitely worth it seeing how brightly she was beaming the whole time she introduced him to the crowd of press and the mischievous twinkle her eyes got when she saw their reaction to his portal-in entrance.

_Baby, just to wake up with you_

The world was worth it to collapse in a fit of giggles on her overly expensive couch after the press conference and then the both of them just pass out after the stressful few weeks they'd had, propped up against each other. Waking up to her calm face after seeing so much stress on it for so long was worth the universe.

_Would be everything I need and this could be so different_

The sorcerer sighed, daring to wrap his arms around her and bring her closer to his chest, where his heart was threatening to jump out when she instinctively snuggled closer, hand grabbing onto the Eye of Agamotto like it always does, as though keeping the world safe even in sleep. _'I wish this was how things are all the time.'_

But they weren't and he won't try to push anything on her, at any point in time. He'd already resigned himself to forever keeping his feelings for her a secret, so this wasn't all that different. She probably didn't see him as boyfriend material. He was friendzoned and it was by his doing alone. He'd never regret it, for being a friend allowed him to be a part of her life that she'll do anything to protect. It allowed him to be close to her so he can protect her and help her however he can while toeing the line that she'd drawn as an independent woman and female superhero. Even if he has to go through his whole life unable to confess his love for her, he was content. She meant too much for him to lose her in any capacity.

00000

Waking up in the morning wasn't at all an awkward affair. For some reason, Toni just cuddled closer and whined at him for 'five more minutes', but Stephen wasn't going to let her sleep the whole day away, no matter how much she might have needed it. It would just mess up her body's natural clock and she wouldn't be able to sleep that night, something Stephen had managed to make her promise to do. So instead, he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the kitchen, grinning at her blushing at the gesture before she regained her composure and started acting like a queen, directing him to her favorite seat and telling him to make her coffee. The sorcerer used magic as he sat down to make the beverage as well as a tea for himself and breakfast for two, bowing to the Iron Maiden to complete the picture. Her laughter was sweeter than any sweetener could ever manage.

"So," Toni asked as she ate the last of the strawberry cheesecake that Stephen had gotten from ... somewhere, having decided to spoil her, if only for a day, giving her cake and anything else she wanted for breakfast. For all that she was a billionaire, an omelette seems to have been more than enough. Where food was concerned, she seemed rather easy to please. Stephen was just caught off guard that she asked for cheesecake and not donuts. He wondered whether he should ask after that or not. "What do you want to do now?"

_Tell me what you want to do_

Toni was looking at him expectantly as Strange thought about it before shrugging. "I guess anything you want to do? I don't know, I don't have any spur of the moment ideas like that. I'm usually busy enough that the concept of free time is something I make up so the two of us can hang out."

"You don't have _anything_ you want to do?" The woman asked a bit incredulously, but Stephen could detect an undercurrent of hope. It either meant she already had several ideas she'd like to suggest or that she usually didn't get to choose what she got to do with her free time. Which, considering who her recent housemates were, wouldn't be _too_ surprising. From what Stephen had seen, Toni only got to state her opinion without jeers from Maximoff or glares or scoffs or a downright yelling fit - like that time Stephen had walked in on Barton actually _yelling_ at Toni for suggesting they watch I, Robot for the team movie night and only shutting up when he noticed Stephen emitting a murderous aura of crackling magic just _begging_ to be unleashed on the archer (what was he even doing there in the first place, when he had a family waiting for him on his little farm now that he's retired, Stephen will never know); sure, Ultron had left _many_ mental and physical scars on the world, but Toni had complained to Stephen that I, Robot had been JARVIS' favorite movie and had wanted to watch it with Vision to see just how different the two were (Vision loved it) - from the other Exvengers was when Rhodey and Stephen were around to reinforce it. It just made Strange's blood boil and he wanted more than anything for Toni to tell him where the Exvengers were hiding so he can feed them to Dormammu one by one himself.

For now, he just shrugged nonchalantly, smiling at his friend slash secret beloved. "Not really, but I'm guessing you do. Why don't you tell me what you want to do so we can have a blast on our rare free day?"

Her grin was totally worth the trouble he might get into for granting her wishes.

_'Cause I know I can treat you better than he can__  
__And any girl like you deserves a gentleman_

Toni had a whole list of things she wanted for them to do, apparently things she'd wanted to do a _long_ time ago but weren't things meant to be done by one's self. So, first off, they visited all three major Disney Lands with Peter and Harley and their friends and families along for the ride (or portal jump, to be more precise), before leaving them with a very grumpy Wong at around noon, when Toni insisted they visit this fabulous, quint restaurant with the _finest_ lasagna that Stephen's ever tried, and he used to be a fancy doctor himself. The restaurant owner used to know Toni's grandmother a _long_ time ago and gave them the best table, which actually had a romantic setting and left the two a bit uncomfortable in their extra casual clothes and the Disney caps on their heads, but an easy spell by Stephen later, and they were in semi casual evening clothes to fit the atmosphere. Stephen wondered if this was what a date between them would look like as they giggled over nerdy jokes or made fun of their scientific predecessors under the approving smile of the elderly owner.

Their next destination was Egypt, enjoying a dusk cruise down the Nile river on a pretty yacht with silly disguises on, clapping along with the beat for the belly dancer and trying the sweets. The Egyptian night sky as it the boat reached Luxor showed millions of stars and the other guests kept themselves entertained by watching the two geniuses name every star and star consolation they knew with soothing, exotic music in the background. They made a hasty exit when people finally recognized Stark's face, landing in the middle of one of the horse tribes in Mongolia. The locals were kind enough to let them ride with them for a few hours, chatting it up with the two foreigners as best as they could. Their next stop was one of the biggest casinos in China before they went to Rio, where they watched the sunset from the giant Jesus statue. They had a traditional dinner in Russia and bought desert in Malibu in Toni's favorite donuts joint before playing games for hours in the biggest arcade in New York. They finished the night by falling asleep to some crappy movie they were criticizing the hell out of, the Cloak wrapping around them for comfort and warmth. If Stephen hadn't known better, he would have thought it all a dream, especially when he woke up in the same position as the day before, but their souvenirs and leftovers were still there, so he knew it was the truth.

He wondered if luck was finally smiling on him. If nothing else, he was the cause of the content little smile on his beloved's face.

_'When the hell did I get this pathetically sentimental? And when did it stop bothering me?'_

Sadly, all good things eventually come to an end and soon the Exvengers unfortunately reached them again. Apparently, they had been in Wakanda this whole time - and apparently, Toni had known from the start, too, and never endeavored to tell Stephen because she knew what he'd do - and now T'Challa has managed to secure them pardons in the US. Don't ask Stephen how since even the notorious businesswomen Toni and Pepper were impressed, so it had to be quite a political feat, especially for such a 'small, undeveloped, third-world country' like Wakanda. It was only a few months since the events of the 'Avengers Civil War' as the public has dubbed it and most of Toni's mental and emotional scars have only just begun to heal. The shitty 'I'm sorry' letter Rogers sent her with that flip phone had been enough of a set back, especially since it took her an entire week to gather the will to finally just be over with that part of her life by simply throwing the thing into a trash compactor. There had been a party. FRIDAY had even set off some fireworks for the occasion and even the ever frowning Wong had smiled.

Toni was just beginning to really heal, what with the prosthetic she'd made for Rhodey working perfectly, Vision checking in every once in a while, reconciling with Pepper (it had been a rather minor argument by anyone else's standards, but these two hardheaded businesswomen ruled the business world with an iron fist and tended to take some things a bit too overboard, taking everything as a corporate attack and reacting aggressively, even when it was just the two of them) and Peter not doing dangerous hero stuff on his own and _now_ of all times the idiots had to return from their little excursion to Wakanda. The worst part was, the President was expecting them all to live together at the Compound again. Toni had had to renovate half of it because Vision kept avoiding the spot Wanda had thrust him through several reinforced concrete floors so the kitchen had to be placed in a whole other wing so Vision could get to the food and actually continue his new hobby of cooking. Though Vision was still very innocent despite the Mind Stone that had created him and he carried in his forehead. He had apparently decided to give his relationship with Wanda a second chance.

Pepper, Rhodey, Happy and Stephen didn't exactly approve, but if Toni wasn't making a big deal out of it, it wasn't their place to meddle. They were all just thrilled that Toni wasn't going to let Rogers have a second chance, though, Strange especially. Rogers didn't deserve Toni, especially after all that he's done and the pain that he has caused her. Toni was an amazing woman and she deserved a man who knows how to treasure her. Stephen only wished he were given such an opportunity beyond friendship.

_Tell me why are we wasting time__  
__On all your wasted crying__  
__When you should be with me instead_

Toni insisted that he be there when the Exvengers return, making an excuse about wanting a swift escape should things get messy. In truth, Stephen knew it _was_ a possibility, but he also knew she wanted support. It was about damn time that she asked for it after all this time. The first Avengers have used her enough and had stopped considering her needs after the Ultron debacle that Stephen was downright proud of her for finally deciding to stand up for herself. He knows she will always carry guilt about what happened with Ultron, but he also knows she's a responsible person and that she saw how irresponsible and careless the Avengers were getting in the field. What happened with Wanda and the bomb in Nigeria may have been an accident in an attempt to keep Rogers alive, but it could have been handled better and the Avengers weren't even supposed to _be_ there in the first place. She was taking charge back now and she needed support. Doctor Strange, Spider-Man, War Machine and even Vision were ready to support her in that. They were the five heroes who'd signed the Accords and who the public trusted. It was now their duty to keep the others in line and they can go fuck themselves if they think the status quo will remain the same.

The Exvengers arrived in a Wakandan jet and walked out confidently as though they owned the place, lead by Captain America in full uniform save the cowl and the famous shield. The blond smiled at the 'welcome party' and made to head straight for Toni, but stopped when he noticed Rhodey turning his shoulder cannon in his direction, magic starting to flicker around Stephen's hands and the Cloak bristling around his shoulders. Even Spider-Man moved closer to his mentor, taking a barely noticeable half step forward as if to shield her. Toni noticed, as did Rogers, Black Widow and Barton. Barnes might have, too, had he been looking up instead of staring at ground like a guilty child. As it was, Rogers stopped in his tracks, frowning in disappointment and disapproval at his ex-girlfriend - though he might not be aware of that yet; he wasn't big on social cues - who only ignored him and addressed King T'Challa instead.

"I trust you briefed your former guests on the New Accords and the rules they're expected to follow. You can inform the President and the Accords Council on your own that I _won't_ be staying here except for the weekend or emergency and regular team meetings. No, I will _not_ participate in any 'team-building'," she rolled her eyes and made the appropriate air quotes. "Activities that aren't specified in the New Accords, such as the time consuming, completely dysfunctional and entirely useless Friday movie nights or the minefield that is Tuesday gaming night. Don't expect me at breakfast in the mornings of Saturday and Sunday or at dinner on Sunday. Access to FRIDAY is restricted so you'll have to do most of your shit by yourselves. Don't break anything, stalk or hurt or manhandle anyone and everyone will be happy. If you wish to speak with me, make an appointment with my secretary through your designated UN liaison."

"What? Toni, I think this is highly unnecessary-"

"It's _very_ necessary, Mr Rogers," the billionaire businesswoman interrupted the man out of time sharply, looking at him over the rim of her sunglasses with a very bored expression. Rogers flinched at the cold tone and the formal address. "It is in fact for your own safety that you make an appointment in advance so I can make sure that certain homicidal best friend wizards or overprotective practically-big-brother honey-bears aren't around to send you to the Dark Dimension/kill you."

"Are you _threatening_ us, Stark?" Maximoff asked, her powers whirling around her fingers but not daring to attack. She'd made that mistake only once around Strange since he 'joined' the Avengers and it had resulted in her falling through a portal for several hours until Toni told him to let her be. The second time she had been tempted, Stephen had warned her that he can both take away her powers completely and just block them until he decides she's learned her lesson. She knew better than to 'lose control of her powers suddenly' if she wants to keep them.

"No, I'm actually doing you guys a favor by giving you a heads up. Good luck with the kids, though. They're your own problem if you run into them." And with one last shrug, Toni turned around and walked back into the Compound, no doubt to make arrangements for Vision since he had decided to stay at the Compound instead of moving in with Toni into the Stark Tower in New York.

"What if there's an emergency?" Wilson asked after the retreating genius, but Stephen decided to answer for her.

"We're in contact and live in the same city. If there's an emergency, we'll come with a portal." He gave them a sharp, fake friendly smile before following after Iron Maiden, slamming the door with magic into Rogers' face when he tried to follow.

He, Peter and FRIDAY took great pleasure in presenting the resulting footage and pictures to Toni like an offering, delighting in her laughter while Rhodey watched from the side with an approving smile.

_I know I can treat you better_

Stephen took great delight in thwarting any of the Exvengers attempts to talk to Toni in the following months. He'd never quite loved magic as much as he did at this moment, using it to redirect anyone from going to Toni's lab when she was in there over the weekends, creating illusionary monsters for them to fight when they approach Stark Tower or enter the reception hall where SI employees would then throw them out for inappropriate and dangerous behavior. He was pretty sure he'd seen more than a few of them smirking while preforming the task and the receptionist was _savage_ towards them, roasting them without mercy. The SI employees are a loyal sort and they all greatly respected and adored their eccentric boss. Peter had also joined in on it, setting up spider webs everywhere and using them as traps for pranks, filming and yelling yeet every time he caught someone, which was pretty often since no one expected to be _webbed_. The one time he actually caught the Black Widow with Harley's assistance when the other teen was visiting went viral and the two met the meme-loving princess of Wakanda. Toni always stirred Stephen away from the three of them, saying it was for his own good and peace of mind because world domination plans were being exchanged. KAREN, Spidey's AI to help him with the high tech suit Toni had made for him, at least kept an eye on them, just in case.

Rogers was persistent, though, and usually dragged Wilson, Romanoff and sometimes Wanda or Barnes into his half-baked plans of getting to talk to Toni without going through official channels - he had tried that, but the liaison had told him that Ms Stark was booked until July in three years time, no doubt Pepper's and Toni's secretary's work. Fury was the only exception since he and Stark were technically co-founders of the Avengers Initiative with her as its first official member even if it was only as a consultant. Romanoff and Barton were placed under consideration only after Iron Maiden was born and were placed on the team only when Loki happened. Anyway, Rogers was persistent and could cause quite a few complications for Toni when he tried to get into meetings with her or just 'chat' with her like they 'always used to'. The woman was clearly uncomfortable with all the attention he was trying to give to her and Stephen wasn't always around to save her from it, though Wong had offered assistance. He _liked_ Stark.

Still, most of the time, it was just Stephen getting to pamper Toni or save her from the annoyance that was the Exvengers, as the public _still_ insisted on calling them. He loved watching her brag to Pepper about all the places she and Stephen went to every time they found a free hour to themselves, especially when Rogers would make faces and glare at Stephen in jealousy. Oh, how the tables have turned.

It's not _Stephen's_ fault he knew how to treat her better than Rogers can.

_Better than he can_

It also wasn't his fault that he was falling deeper and deeper in love with his best friend as every day came and went.

_Better than he can_

Or that Toni seemed to be slowly but surely joining him in that particular boat. Perhaps life was finally going to turn for the better for the both of them. Toni definitely deserved it after the rough decade she's had. And if she took his hand and dragged him along ...

Well, he had nothing against that. Nothing at all.

00000

Unfortunately, that's about the time when the Hulk decided to crash through the ceiling of the New York Sanctum with the name of Toni's greatest nightmare on his lips. The attack of the Mad Titan's minions followed soon after and the world, no _the whole universe _fount itself in a downward spiral of panic and desperate determination as they tried to stand up to Thanos of Titan. It all happened so fast, being kidnapped, Peter trying to save him but getting abducted as well and Toni coning after them both, traveling through space at the speed of light, crash-landing on a desolate alien planet, Meeting half of the Guardians of the Galaxy and the almost fight before they started trying to discuss strategy, but Peter Quill was, well, Quill. He was being a bit difficult and Drax and Mantis weren't of much help. Peter Parker and Toni looked like their brains might be melting.

_Give me a sign_

The Sorcerer Supreme just sat down on some random rock and took a deep sigh before opening the Eye of Agamotto and asking the Time Stone for guidance. Later, when he finally escapes from the fourteen million six hundred and five visions with only one acceptable victory, he kind of wished he didn't know because now he will be the cause of Toni's pain and suffering. She was already so worried over him just from viewing the possible futures with the Eye. That worried expression only filled him with overwhelming guilt. Toni wasn't even aware of it, but her worries and pain were only starting.

"You okay, Doc?" She asked when everyone else parted from the stressed sorcerer, leaving the two geniuses alone to talk. Even Peter moved farther away to give them privacy, focusing his attention to the aliens and the half-human. It left them practically alone, something Stephen was greatly thankful for. This might very well be the last time he can talk to her in this capacity. After all of this, she will probably never want to speak with him again. If it even turns out right, that is. There is so much riding on him now. He had to set them on the path that will eventually lead them to victory.

So he took this possibly last chance and drew Toni into his arms, hugging her close, causing the woman to squeak uncharacteristically. "Stephen?"

_Take my hand, we'll be fine_

"Everything will be fine, Toni. We can do this. We'll be fine. You shouldn't worry."

Delicate but strong arms wrapped around him in turn, Toni taking her favorite position of nuzzling under his chin. "I'm not. I know I have you here and that together we can take on anything. I'm not worried at all. Is it weird that I feel like I'm stronger with you around? I've never felt like this around anyone else before ... "

Stephen's heart leapt at this declaration, starting a staccato rhythm in his chest as his hold on Toni became tighter. _'She's going to hate me so much,'_ he knew. He knew since he declined to let her destroy the Time Stone. He knew since Peter followed after him onto that spaceship. And it became fact after he viewed all the possible futures and the one he chose for them. _'I am selfish. I'm not so different than before coming to Kamar-Taj.'_

But, for once, his teacher's words of "It's not about _you_" didn't come to haunt him. He hoped that was enough of a sign that what he was doing was the right thing to do in this situation.

For now, he just breathed in the scent of his beloved before they separated and he did his best to harden his heart for what was to come. The path he chose was a hard one but they _had_ to take it. It was their best choice.

He'll figure out how to face his own reflection or sleep at night after the universe is saved.

00000

The fight went just as Stephen saw it would. Though, to be honest, they got a lot closer to beating Thanos without having to sacrifice half of the universe for it than Stephen had expected, though Starlord kind of ruined that. Strange didn't blame him. He couldn't. Had _he_ learned that Thanos had killed Toni, he would have reacted pretty much the same, if not worse. He would have probably drawn the malicious energy from the Dark Dimension to destroy Thanos so thoroughly that not even atoms would remain. He didn't approve of such behavior, but he understood it.

He just really didn't like that it lead to the fight in which Thanos got to stab Toni in the gutt and nearly kill her with the Infinity Stones.

Though that was also partially his fault. Viewing the future had shown him that Thanos had a bit of an obsession with Toni Stark ever since the events of the Battle of New York, back in 2012. He should have known he'd go in for the kill where she was concerned. Throwing a moon on top of her should have been enough of a clue, but he had already taken a bit of a beating and had needed to compose himself for his own confrontation against the crazed purple warlord. He could have done better, tried harder. _He_ wanted to be the one to protect Toni. It shouldn't have been the other way around!

Though, he always knew she was the strongest person he will ever meet. She went into this fight _knowing_ she might just die, knowing it was extremely probable after all the near misses over the years, and yet she still fought harder than the rest of them. Stephen hated it but he knew she and the Mad Titan were destined to clash. They were the opposite sides of the same coin and one must fall in order for the other to be on top. They've been wavering in fake balance for far too long. Fate wanted one of their stories to come to an end and it was up to them and their allies to decide which one will be the one to never rise up again.

That didn't make it any easier to watch her fight through dazed eyes, struggling to rise to help her, and then seeing what could so easily be a death blow finally hit its mark.

Even if it wouldn't have saved the universe, Stephen wasn't sure if he could have stopped himself from saying the words.

"Stop!" The fighters both looked at him, one confused and intrigued, the other with realization and dread, silently _begging_ him through honey colored eyes _not to do it_. Stephen only looked at her and wondered whether she could see his love for her in his own gaze before he looked back at the purple giant. "Spare her life and I'll give you the Stone."

"No!" She choked out around the lump and the blood in her throat, looking at him as though in betrayal. As though she _expected_ him to just kill her, even if it was for the greater good. And Stephen knew she did. It's what anyone else would do in his position. He would have probably considered it, too, if he wasn't in love with her so completely that it physically _hurt_ just to _think_ of that outcome. He couldn't do it. She was his everything.

"No tricks, sorcerer," Thanos said threateningly, turning the golden glove towards Strange. The Sorcerer Supreme just shook his head and summoned the shining emerald stone into his hand, mentally apologizing to it for not living up to the standards of being its protector. For some reason, he had the impression that the Time Stone understood and didn't mind. It, too, knew all of the outcomes. It had helped him choose the best one, after all.

Thanos was gone almost as soon as the Stone had joined its kin in the golden Infinity Gauntlet, leaving the defeated heroes to lick their wounds and pray that the rest of the Avengers can keep the Mind Stone out of reach. But Stephen had only eyes for the _tired_ Iron Maiden who looked at him with such confusion and hurt.

"Why would you do that?"

Stephen got up to shake feet and staggered over to collapse right next to her, leaning his forehead to hers. His response was practically a whisper. "We're in the endgame now." And, despite how utterly exhausted _he_ was, he brought up a hand with a glowing healing spell to her sides, starting to slowly heal her wound. Resigned, she let him, the armored hero leaning against him as much as he was on her, both trying to take comfort in each other's presence.

_Promise I won't let you down_

Toni, of course, noticed and started panicking immediately when the Guardians of the Galaxy began disappearing, looking around and trying to figure out if there was a pattern. Stephen knew there wasn't. It was all random but that won't help comfort Toni as she held a panicking, crying Peter in her arms as the teen turned to dust. He wasn't sure how she had managed to even get up to go to him, he himself could only just barely prop himself up and _she_ was the one with the healing stab wound in her side. But despite her reassurances to her protégé and her many tries to figure out how to stop what's happening, Peter soon completely turned to dust and disappeared from her arms, the ashes almost completely gone before she could grab a handful of it at the last second, staring brokenly down at what remained of the teenager.

Quickly, most definitely in panic, Toni looked up in Stephen's direction, sighing in relief when she saw he was still there. But not for long. The edges of him were starting to slowly turn to dust and Stephen tried to keep his breathing even and steady, not wanting to freak her out any more than she already was. Not that it helped as she tripped over herself to come to his side, a litany of "No, no, no, no" falling from bruised and bloodied lips. She was a mess of ruined armor and wounds and tangled hair, but she still looked as breathtaking in his eyes as ever. He couldn't help but let his breathing hitch when her hands oh so gently started fluttering all over his body before burying themselves with a strong grip into his tunic, teary eyes looking up at him and silently _begging_ him not to go, not to leave her alone.

Stephen could only sigh and wrap his arms around her, bringing his mouth to her ear. "I'm sorry, Toni. There was no other way." She went rigid in his arms when he then moved his head so their lips brushed and then couldn't help but curse fate as he disintegrated not a second later, finding himself in what must have been a dimension created by the Soul Stone. All around him, there were trillions of people of all kinds of races and species, only they all seemed to be in a trance. None of them seemed to be aware of where they were or who they are. Stephen wondered if he simply couldn't _view_ that awareness or if it was just him. There were a lot of other sorcerers there, too, so it couldn't be because of his magic.

_'Could this be the doing of the Time Stone?'_ He couldn't help but ask himself as he watched the other residence of this strange dimension. They were all in a trance like state and didn't react when he waved his hand in front of their faces or pinched their arms. He did, however, get glimpses of the other side when he touched them. He was viewing the people they've left behind and guilt burned through him like wicked fire as he watched all of their misery. However, Strange now knew there was a way to keep an eye on Toni. He just needed to find Peter or anyone else who was close to her, though he hoped Peter was the bulk of it. He searched for what felt like hours and couldn't find the boy anywhere, grumbling to himself. He ran into Wilson and Drax as he searched, but there was still no Peter Parker around. Sighing, he rubbed his hands over his face and started when images started forming in front of his eyes.

Staring at his scarred hands, he wanted to hit himself. Of course he should have counted himself. He was leaving Toni behind, too. He is one of her best friends ... Or at least he _was_. It was under question at this point. There was no way she would forgive him.

Still, when he sat down into a meditating pose and placed his hands on his own knees, he was surprised to see Toni still fighting to find a way to deal with Thanos ... _five weeks after the Snap_! She looked ragged and exhausted and wasn't fighting Rogers every time he touched or even approached her, too busy trying to figure out a way to bring them all back. Rogers looked haggard too, but seemed to be capitalizing the opportunity to offer her comfort so they'd mourn together or something. Stephen wanted nothing more than to set him on fire right about now but wasn't able to.

But when she finally passed out - who knows which time in those five weeks - Stephen wished more than anything to reach out and chase the nightmares that were causing that frown on her face away. Not even sure why he was doing it, he reached his hand out towards her and was surprised to see that he _had_ a hand. It was like he was only astral-projecting and not as though he was practically _dead_ and trapped in an Infinity Stone. Still, he could touch Toni and she surprised him once again.

_Just know that you don't_

_Have to do this alone_

"Stephen," she mumbled under her breath and said man's brain crashed like the human version of the 'blue screen of death'.

_'She's dreaming of _me_?'_ The sorcerer though incredulously, hope soaring in his heart. With just the barest of brushes, she seems to have calmed a little, so Stephen put his whole hand on her head and carded astral fingers through her surprisingly soft hair despite it looking like she had just returned from a war zone. The frown immediately lifted off of her face and the sorcerer couldn't believe how much such a simple touch could mean, even if it wasn't physical. _'I wonder if she can hear me?'_

"Toni?"

"Stepheeeen?"

_'She can hear me? What kind of form is this?'_ He wondered, looking down at his transparent hand resting on her head. Stephen shook his head and looked around for something to move so that Toni would know this wasn't a dream. The closest he could find was some bit of machinery, but he found, to his infinite frustration and confusion, that while he can apparently touch _Toni_, things ... not so much. _'It's probably more a soul deep interaction than a physical one.'_ He realized, looking back at the brunette. "Toni, everything will be alright, okay? Even if I'm not physically there, I'll always be here for you. You're not alone. You don't have to fight by yourself. This might be coming a bit too late, but just know that you don't have to do this alone.

"Y'sure?" The frown was back, somehow managing to look quite skeptical despite it being only in sleep. Strange didn't bother to fight a smile. Toni Stark's secret side was that she was painfully adorable without even realizing it and it was deadly to anyone who had a soft spot or any sort of affection for her. It might as well be a nuke in Stephen's case.

"You can trust me, right?" He asked gently, carding his spiritual fingers through her hair, frowning a little when he felt a strange pull. For some reason, he knew he was running out of time.

"Mmmhmm."

"Promise I'll never let you down, Toni. I promise," was all he could get out before he was pulled away and back into the Soul Dimension, frowning at the slowly fading green glimmers in front of him. He thought he knew what happened and swore on his life to get back and better protect the Time Stone when he gets back to the real world. He always knew the Infinity Stones had a measure of consciousness to them, but he had never considered that the Time Stone might develop some sort of liking towards him, though that may be because Stephen wasn't afraid to use it to do the right thing even when every other sorcerer would balk at the notion, yet still using caution. Stephen couldn't help but feel grateful to it for the opportunity it had presented him with. It's not everyday an Infinity Stone grants you the chance to reassure a loved one you were forced to leave behind.

00000

Stephen wasn't sure how much more time has past since he was allowed to gimps and somewhat interact with Stark, but one minute he was in the orange tinted Soul Dimension and the next, he was back on Titan with the two Peters, Mantis and Drax with no vessel to transport them home. Sighing, Stephen put on his Sling Ring and opened a portal to the Avengers Compound since that was where he last saw Toni at, eyes going wide when he took in the desolated grounds with not even a hint of the building in sight. Everything was smoking or burning or covered in alien bodies and war shell heads.

And there, in the center of it all, was none other than Toni Stark, standing with Thor and Captain America over the disintegrating purple form of Thanos, what looked like a new Infinity Gauntlet on her left hand and all six Infinity Stones shinning as the universe was set right again. She was panting and looking around, apparently not even registering when the blond men at her side took turns hugging her or that Rogers lingered too long. Stephen grit his teeth and clenched his fists, wondering if he had missed something and dreading that something being that the two of them got back together while he was in the Soul Stone.

"Ms Stark!" The excited yell came from none other than Peter Parker, who was sticking close to Strange in case the dead things weren't completely dead, and Toni's head snapped up in their direction with scary precision, brown eyes zeroing in on her protégé. The spider-themed hero was practically jumping up and down as he waved at her, a relieved grin on his face. "Ms Stark, over here! You did it, Ms Stark! You showed that wrinkly grape never to mess with Iron Maiden! Oh my god, this place looks _wrecked_! The fight must have been _epic_! How many bad guys have you taken down, Ms Stark? How d'ya get the Gauntlet? Oh my god, is that a _new_ Gauntlet!? Ms Stark, that is _wicked_ cool! Will you tell me-" His rambling cut off when Toni barreled into him, still just a bit taller than the teen but he had super strength and easily caught her, his spider senses helping him prepare. He was apparently speechless for the first time in his life as his idol, hero and mentor hugged him with tears streaking down her cheeks, Gauntlet and Stones completely forgotten about on her hand. Never mind that almost the whole of her armor was burned through and the nanites were struggling to repair themselves. Stephen will never underestimate a woman. He's seen far too many strong women to ever doubt that they run the world. "Ms Stark? You're hurt! You should sit down or get looked over by a doctor!" Toni's head turned unerringly in Stephen's direction at that, hazel eyes seeming to drink him in as though she feared this was an illusion that might end if she looked away. "I know! Doctor Strange can check you over! He's a real doctor, right?"

_'Cause I know I can treat you better than he can_

"Stephen," she mumbled under her breath as she drew away from Spider-Man, not protesting when her protégé helped steady her when it looked like she might fall over.

"Toni," Stephen whispered, eyes raking up and down her body, automatically going into doctor mode and cataloging her injuries and their severity. He eyed her warily as she approached, noting when she quickened her pace so she's walking in front of the confused Peter. He was both surprised and not by the punch in the face that he got as soon as she was in range. He staggered back, not even trying to fight, though he wondered whether the suit helped the injured woman or if it was all her strength somehow gathered again just enough to sock him a good one.

"_That_," Stark hissed, rage clear on her face and completely ignorant of how the Infinity Stones seemed to be reacting to it, wrapping around her in a rainbow of light strings, eager for more action. She ignored it, focusing on Strange. "Is for knowing what will happen and letting it!"

He braced himself for more pain when she grabbed the front of his tunic and tugged with surprising strength. "And _this_," she growled out. "Is for kissing me and then _dying_!"

_And any girl like you deserves a gentleman_

And then her lips were on his, demanding, devouring, desperate and Stephen was shocked enough not to react immediately, his brain overwhelmed. But then he carefully wrapped his arms around her, healing spells already prepared, and kissed her back, just as demandingly and just as desperately, devouring her mouth as though it was the fruit of Eden, clinging to her as though she might disappear. The Infinity Stones calmed down and their light faded away, allowing everyone to actually _see_ what was going on. Peter whooped. Rhodey cat whistled. A blond woman Stephen had never seen before cheered Toni on from the distance.

And Wong just muttered about it being '_fucking_ time'.

_Tell me why are we wasting time__  
__On all your wasted crying__  
__When you should be with me instead_

Rogers was sputtering denials and actual cuss words as he yelled at Toni that this was 'taking it too far' and that she was 'with someone already', all of which everyone, and especially the kissing soon-to-be-official-couple, ignored. Toni and Stephen only reacted when he tried to insult their relationship by flipping him the bird at the exact same time before Stephen went back to kissing and healing Toni until they were both panting with they need to breathe. They pulled away reluctantly, just staring at each other and Stephen swore his heart wasn't going to survive this roller coaster ride anymore Rogers was sputtering denials and _I know I can treat you better_

"Marry me," he said without prelude and the entire field _gawked_ at him while Toni, now _much_ better, seemed to somehow gain the color of her armor as she blushed.

"Stephen! We haven't even gone on one date yet!"

"But haven't we? I swore we went on _several_, sometimes in _one day_. Also, I don't hear a _no_." He grinned like a fool when she didn't deny it.

"Isn't this a bit soon, though?" The blond woman, who seemed chummy with Toni, asked and Rhodey and Wong both just snorted.

"We've been waiting for this for _years_. It's _far_ from too soon or fast or early or whatever."

"I agree," the former neurosurgeon said, taking Toni's hands in his and shakily getting down on one knee. "I fell in love with you within the first couple of months of knowing you and I've held it back for your sake because I saw you were happy with Rogers. I wouldn't allow for my jealousy to get in the way of your happiness. However, now that you are a free, single woman and are actually showing a possible reciprocation of my feelings, I don't want to waste any more of our time. I promise, right here and right now, that I will _never_ leave your side or let you down and even if you reject me today or decide to change your mind later on, I will still be there for you whenever you need me, in whatever capacity you decide. If you accept my proposal, I'll be the happiest and luckiest asshole in the universe but I _promise_ to treat you good, to treat you _better_ than anyone has before. I love you, Toni. More than the universe itself."

_Better than he can_

"We'll have to discuss a few things but'd I'd be an utter fool to reject the man I love," Iron Maiden replied after a moment, her face void of any signs of her sorrow since the Snap or just how utterly tired she must be. Stephen nearly swayed, waiting for a direct answer. "So of course I'm going to marry you!" Peter squealed and Rhodey hooted while Banner and Romanoff clapped politely with smiles on their faces. "We just need to leave the wedding planning to Pepper or else we're dead."

Had he not been so elated and euphoric that he was numb to the pain enough for him to scoop Toni up and start spinning her around in joy, he would have paled at the thought of Ms Potts' reaction to him marrying her bestest friend and practically sister and the torture she'll put him through in search for a tux and shoes. Maybe he can get out of it by making up some bullshit about traditional Sorcerer Supreme robes or something? He'll have to think about it later.

_Better than he can_

For now, he just enjoyed how Rogers was spluttering as he kissed the living daylights out of Toni even as they laughed. He swore he'll do a better job at being Toni's fiancee and that he'll treat her better than Rogers ever could.

He had his chance that he'd wanted for so long. He wasn't going to waste it.

_Better than he can_

**THE END**


End file.
